No One Remembers Me
by Malbadfoy92
Summary: What if Sam had a little sister that needed him but Sam had to keep her in the dark until a certain wolf imprints on her?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters except for Sabrina. Step Meyer owns them.

Sam is missing?

Sabrina Uley's school day and after school activities at the La Push High School were done for the day. Her mom, Allison, drop her off this morning but told her that her older brother, Sammy (or Sam as he preferred), was going to pick her up. Sam did not mind doing this because the family had always been tight, especially after their dad abandoned the family. Sam became a father figure to Sabrina.

Even though the sun was shining (which was rare for the La Push area) and the day had gone well (and busy) for Sabrina, she had this nagging feeling that something was not right. Sam was already half hour late according to her cell phone's clock. She was pissed! Sam would have at least called if he was going to be late. Sabrina sat down in front of the school and rested her head against the column. She began to think about the past few weeks, and in her opinion Sam had been acting strangely. Just last night, mom made him do some chore instead of going out with his girlfriend, Leah Clearwater, and he began to shake like a vibrator in a massager and bolted out the front door. Sabrina started to feel sleepy and thought to herself of taking a quick cat nap.

After falling asleep on the steps of the school for now about a couple of hours, Sabrina woke up to police sirens and their lights flashing. She saw an average size man with brown hair and a mustache in a police uniform get out of the car and approached her.

"Hello, I'm Chief Charles Swan of the Forks Police Department and we've been looking for you. I presume you are Sabrina Uley?" Chief Swan asked as he approached me.

Sabrina shook her head 'yes' and wonder why Chief Swan was doing here looking for her.

"Your older brother, Sam, never showed up for work this morning and never called in sick. Your mother is at the station answering questions for us. We need you to ask some simple questions then you are free to go. You can answer them as I drive you home."

I picked my bag and walked over to Chief Swan's police car. I answered the question basically stating that Sam has been acting different the past few weeks. After an hour of driving, Chief Sawn dropped off me at my home and told me that my mom would be home as soon as possible.

After another hour, Allison walked through the front door. The aurora around my mom was depressing. Allison just looked at Sabrina with eyes of sorrow. First her husband abandons them and now her little boy. Allison went right into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass and a bottle of cheap wine. She took it right into her room. I had dinner by herself and did my homework (liked I even cared at the moment). By 10 o'clock I was in bed trying to get to sleep while my mother wept all night long.

You say Goodbye and I say Hello

A week after Sam's disappearance, my world was falling apart. Within one week my mother became an alcoholic and was medically depressed. The whole town looking for Sam but he cannot be found. I was basically taking care of myself by spending time with the Clearwater's residence. Leah and I were spending so many nights crying our eyes out over Sam.

Her cousin, Emily, came over to try and cheer us up by giving us a spa day. It started Saturday morning with the three of us doing each other nails, hair, and facials. The three of us got Seth to agree to let the three of us give him a makeover. Boy we got him good. He was pissed with what we did to him. Leah and Emily were acting like they were sisters. They were both equally beautiful and both were fun to play with. Afterwards we baked a lot of sweets. All of the sweets would have made a dentist very rich very quickly. On Sunday, the three of us just watched romantic comedies, comedies, and Seth (Harry and Sue had some stuff to do so Leah had to take care of him). I'll admit I had a good time. It was a nice distraction from all the woes of my life.

Sadly, it was Monday. Leah drove us to school after dropping Seth off at the Middle School. Because I'm a sophomore and Leah is a junior we did not have any classes together. The only time I would see her was at lunch. Sam, who was a senior, sat with us until he graduated in January. For the past week all we would talk about was Sam.

When I went home there again was my mother. Still depressed, even though I was still here and needed her, and drunk. Beer, wine, and whiskeys bottles were all over the place. Tears were starting to form on my face because it brought back memories of Dad. With Dad it lasted like this for a few months before he left us. Sam would watch out for me to avoid getting hurt (emotionally and physically) but with Mom it was much worse since he was not here.

Wednesday officially became the most horrible day of my life. Everything started out fine. Leah and I sat together at lunch. I took a few tests. I stayed after school for Glee and Yearbook club. As usual, Mom was not there to pick me up, so I walked home in the rain. As I walked home I thought I noticed something big and black, like a dog or wolf. But then again, I have been under a lot of stress and maybe it's finally getting to me. After two hours of walking (I'm a slow walker deal with it) I finally reached home but it felt different. I opened the front door expecting to find Mom completely passed out but instead I stepped into a nightmare.

Chief Swan had my house swarmed with cops. My selfish mother killed herself because of grief over Sam's disappearance. Chief Swan told me that the Clearwaters would take me in until Sam came back (if in my opinion). Harry and Sue let me get some of my stuff (mostly clothes and school supplies) after the cops cleared the scene. I spent most of the night crying into Leah and Seth's arms.

The school gave me a few days off to morn my mother (I thought that was nice of them) and to attend the funeral. Today was the funeral and it is also marking of the third week that Sam had vanished. I stood in Leah and I bedroom looking at the mirror. Due to all of the stress, I had lost weight, was gaunt in appearance, and sadness had taken over my eyes. Sometimes it was hard being in Leah's room because of all the photos of the three of us in the good old days. Thankfully, Harry and Sue helped in taking care of Mom's funeral. I am not up to any of this.

People came out in full support. The Blacks, Lahotes, Calls, and others gather at the cemetery. As I watched the gravediggers and the priest buried my Mother, I look past them and thought I saw two familiar brown eyes. My thoughts instantly went to Sam. Then they disappeared. After standing there for over an hour, Leah tapped my shoulder as to single that they were going home. Thank god it is the weekend now and hopefully I can find some peace.

My life started to fall into a routine. I went to school… came home and then did my homework. It seemed like I was becoming a member of the Clearwater family. Leah, being Sam's girlfriend, took care of me like I was her own sister. Seth as usual tried to cheer me up by trying to get me to laugh but there was nothing to laugh about. Within two weeks, I lost my brother (who has always been like a father to me) and my mother. Life can be a bitch sometimes.

What's happened to me? (Sam's POV)

What the hell has happened to me? One minute I was going to work after an argument with my mother and now I have paws. I try to spin around to see if anyone could help me. WHAT? I have a fucking tail and it is black! I am walking on all fours. I must be going nuts. Overstressed… that's what wrong with me.

I raced back home and I saw Chief Swan dropping off Sabrina. Her face looked like someone died. He wonder what happened but then heard…

"Don't worry Sabrina we will find him. Your mom will be home as soon as possible. So be safe until she comes home." Sabrina just thanked him and walked into the house after Chief Swan drove off. It dawned on him that people thought he was missing or he ran out like his dad. He growled (I can't believe I just did that). Sam just wanted to be there for his sister and tell her that everything is ok. After seeing his mom come home, he knew had to figure out how to change back.

Within the week of Sam's disappearance, Sam just sat in the woods right near his house and watched. He would see Sabrina take out glass bottles of empty booze. Sam shook his head in distressed. Just like Dad he thought. Sam was beginning to feel the loneliness and hoped that he would change back soon.

After a week of Sam not being able to change back, Sam got the shocker of his life. Chief Swan and other officers were surrounding the house. Chief Swan brought Sabrina out of the house. She was crying her eyes out and the redness that surrounded them. Chief Swan was comforting her. After ten minutes of seeing this, a body bag was brought out. Sam's train of thought immediately thought of his mom.

Worried about his little sister, Sam knew he had to change back soon. Sam saw the elders of the tribe arrive and talk to Chief Swan. They offered to take care of Sabbie (Sam's nickname for Sabrina). They basically stated that Sabbie had to remain on the reservation until I had been legally declared dead. Chief Swan stated that it would be ok since he could trust them. The Clearwaters offered to take her in for now. At least I would know that Sabbie would be safe with my girlfriend, Leah. Harry went over to Sabbie and told her to get some clothing and a few personal items since she would be staying with them.

I know that I have to change back but HOW? Sabbie needs me. Sam walked through the woods to be at the grave yard, were Allison was being buried today, was hidden deep inside the bushes. Since his eyesight improved because of the transformation, he was able to view the funeral from afar. Seeing Sabbie crying uncontrollably was driving me crazy. She was barely standing up thanks to Leah. My urge to protect Sabbie was getting to strong. Sam just bolted back into the woods and begged to himself to change back.

A few days after the funeral, Sam woke up and saw he was human and naked. He crept out of the without anyone seeing him ad got back into his home. The house had been empty since their mother's suicide. Sam quickly got on some shorts. He wanted to head over to the Clearwater's' home and collect Sabbie (along with getting back with Leah). Sam just wanted to put this behind him and get his life back together.

Sam knocked o the Clearwater's front door and Harry opened the door. Harry glared at Sam. Not only was Sabrina hurt by his disappearing act but Harry's little girl, Leah, as well. Sam and Harry shook hands as Harry looked surprised towards Sam. Harry's mood did a 360 as he brought Sam into the house. Harry told Sam that Leah and Sabbie were still in school and that they would be coming home very soon.

Ten minutes later after Sam's arrival, the other council members showed up. Sam looked at Harry with 'what are they doing here?' Harry just offered everyone drinks and something to eat. Sam just sat there quietly as the elders began to explain to Sam what happened to him. He was a part of their tribe's legends. Sam's job was to protect the tribe from the cold ones and since he was the first one to change he would be alpha. At least till Jacob Black changed. They explained to Sam that Jake was the rightful heir to alpha hood unless Jake said he did not want it. They also explained about imprinting and the most important rule DO NOT TELL ANYONE with the exception of imprints. Sam was not permitted to tell Sabbie, unless another wolf imprinted on her. Sam's face dropped at the thought he would have to lie to his sister all the time now. Old Quil walk over to Sam ad gave him the tribe's symbol for protector. After that was done the other members of the council left and Sam just sat there trying to absorb it all. Sudden the door opens…

_Sam's Back!_

_OMG!_ My brother is back. I stood there staring at a six foot man with a mature face and persona.

"Sammy?" Staring at the man. Sam nodded his head. I immediately ran over ad hugged him. I felt the two familiar arms wrapped around me. Tears were streaming down my face as Sammy was fighting back some tears as well. Sam rested his head on top of mine and kissed it. He also mumbled that he missed me.

Leah was standing nearby with tears building up in her eyes as well. Sam looked up at Leah. (a/n Sadly, Sam did not imprint on her). Sam said that he was fine as he did not want to talk about it.


	2. Dinner Party Fiasco

**I do not own the characters I only own Sabrina. Also thank you to all that have faved this story and reviewed it. **

Chapter 2: Does Sam seem different?

After Sam said he did not want to talk about what had happen to him. Sabbie did not care, she was just so happy to have her big brother back. She was finally going home.

The local police questioned Sam about his whereabouts and Sam said he had to quickly get away to get a taste of freedom. It was a spur of the moment decision and he forgot to call home. Sam was basically warned and told he was given full custody of Sabbie. (Yeah!)

To me, Sam seemed different. He was suddenly ripped, Old Ouil gave him this old style tattoo, and worst was he cut off his hair. It was short and spiky now. Other than that, he still acted the same towards me but it felt like he was holding something back. For example, when he was driving me home after picking me up from the Clearwater's' place I asked him why it felt like he had a fever. His response was 'I'm fine let's leave it like that'.

I was still going to school with Leah. At lunch she told me about the party she was going to throw for Sammy's return and how it was going to be a BBQ. She mentioned that Emily was going to be there. I was invited too and it was going to be this weekend. She wanted me to tell Sam about it and get him to come. In my opinion, Leah and Sam belong together. She truly loves him. I hope he pops the question soon.

At home, I told Sam about the BBQ and he did not look pleased. In fact it looked like he was depressed about the idea. Of course, I kept begging him throughout the night until he finally came around to it. As soon as he said ok, I quickly texted Leah that he was coming.

The Dinner Party or Not?

Sam drove the two of us to the Clearwater's home for the informal BBQ dinner party. Sam and I went to the door and knocked. Leah opened the door and was happy be on belief. To me it seems as if she threw herself at Sam but who am I to judge. Leah hugged me and then led the three of us to the backyard.

Leah had just introduced Sam to Emily. Sam just took one look at Emily became speechless (a first for me). I just snapped my fingers at Sam and he spooked out of it. Sam mumbled "we have to go". I just stared at him. I told Sam that we just got there. Sam did not listen to me but instead grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to the car. I was able to shout a quick goodbye and cya yeah. Sam quickly put me in the car and he drove us home (party pooper).

During the car ride, I try to question Sam about his behavior. He told me I would not understand and to drop it. I wonder if his attitude is affected by his temperature. He still has a fever but he keeps saying that "I'm fine and to stop asking about it". I also asked while we left the party before it even began and Sam said he felt bad still about hurting Leah when he was gone but he was not going to go into details about his disappearance with me.

As soon as we got home, Sam bolted out of the house. He does not know it but I saw him go into the woods. Time to start bugging him about that. He told me to do my homework and then go to bed. As if. It was Friday night. I quickly did my homework so I would not have to worry about it and then stayed up late watching movies till I fell asleep on the couch around eleven. Sam must have return after that because the next day I woke up in my bed.

Stalker Sammy?

I later learned that Sammy had returned to the Clearwater's house and dumped Leah (without a good explanation in my opinion). I was sad about this because I thought that Leah was the one for Sam and an older sister for me. Leah is still a close friend for me and a motherly figure too. Rumors have it Sam is going after Leah's cousin, Emily. She is an ok person but I could never steal a man from someone, especially from a family member. Of course this became the talk of the town and I was stuck in the middle. People were tried to get me to talk about what broke them up. It was driving me crazy.

Anyway after school and whatever the hell he does, Sammy would make dinner for the two of us. I kept up the asking him about his 'job' but Sam would turn the conversation around on me. He would also forbid me from asking about his job or where he went. For example, he would ask about school, my friends (Kim, Monique, and Bonnie), and the clubs I was involved in (yearbook, glee, and honor society). After eating it was the same thing: "go do your homework, go to bed, and I'll be back before you get up". Whatever he was doing was taking the toll out of him. It looked like he was barely getting any sleep wherever he slept.

At school the following Monday after Leah and Sam split, Leah sat down across from me with sad eyes.

"Hey Sabbie. I just want you to know just because Sam dumped me does not mean that we cannot still be friends and hang out. How about this Friday you come over and we will have a sleep over? We can watch movies, have popcorn and coco, and have fun torturing Seth!" Leah looked with pleading eyes towards Sabbie. Ever since the breakup, Leah was in her room crying with her parents not doing anything to help. Seth was driving her crazy and she wanted to get even.

"I'll ask tonight and let you know. I highly doubt that Sam would let me go. You know, ever since he got back he has changed. For example his body is suddenly ripped. He walks around only in cutoff shorts without a shirt. Whenever Sam touches me feels like he has a fever. He goes into the woods at all hours of the day. The only time I see him is dinner time. Leah I'm worried about him. He is not the same. Every time I try to ask questions he changes the subject. I do not know what to do."

"Yeah that is wired of him. Hopefully, Sam will come around to his senses. So… on a brighter note …What are you hoping you get for your birthday?" Leah said in the hope of getting some ideas.

"I only want two things. First, Sam to apologies for the trouble he put our Mom and me through. Second, to find out what is going on with Sammy even… if it kills me".


	3. Jared and Paul's Arrival

I do not own the characters. Steph Meyers does.

Chapter 3: Jared's arrival

At the end of my clubs and cheerleading practice, I walked home as usual. Sam had recently been purposely forgetting to pick me up since I won't stop asking questions and he has become a stalker to Emily Young. I reached home and opened the door and found Jared Cameron. He was sitting on my coach in my living room watching TV! I know that my friend, Kim, has always had a huge crush on him. Before I would not have agreed with her on how hot he was then but now with his angular face, short hair, and the eight pack abs I would be agreeing with her. The crazy part is I do not remember him being Sam's friend more of a causal buddy in the hallway when Sam was still at school.

"What the f*** are you doing in my house!" Jared looked at me wondering if I was going to attack him when suddenly Sam walked in.

"SABRINA IVY ULEY! How dare you speak to Jared like that! He is permitted to come in and out of this house anytime he wants. You are to treat him with respect. You are grounded for the rest of the week!" Sam said with a worried/ scared look. I just walked past him and did not come out for dinner that night. I was too pissed at him. I texted Leah saying that I got grounded and could not go to her sleepover.

For the rest of the week I attended school (while Jared got to stay home) and went home to Sam and pain in the ass Jared. In my opinion it seemed like Jared was living here. I had to worry now about walking around in my towel from my bathroom to my room or vice versa, my home was being eaten, and the noise those two were making would drive anyone crazy especially it sounded like they were having fun and not including me in it.

I had the house to myself for most of the weekend. When I was preparing to go to bed on Sunday, I overheard them talking. They were talking about Emily and Sam's pathetic attempts to get her to listen to him and to accept it. He apparently tried today and failed. Apparently Emily told him no and to go back to Leah. I also learned that Sam has been flirting with her since the dinner party. _Sammy is definitely becoming a stalker._

Jared's Imprinting

On Monday, Sam forced me to accept the ride from Jared in order to go to school. Of course, as soon as we pulled up people were staring at us. I knew it would happen and I was going to get even with Sam for this. Kim saw me and she was ready to kill me. Kim's crush on Jared goes all the way back since the 1st grade. So I know what she was thinking. I was no longer her friend and to prove it she did not talk to me the rest of the day.

On Wednesday, a miracle happened, at least in my point of view. Jared asked out….KIM! (Yeah!). She sat with Jared and I at lunch but practically on Jared's lap. At first she said that she was sorry then she went into a massive make out session with Jared. I took my lunch outside, so I did not throw up.

Kim came home with us and spent all of her time Jared. All of a sudden a wolf howls…

Jared sudden said he had to go and bolted out the door. After Jared left, Kim left too. I was by myself that night.

Paul too?

I was waiting for Sam, to cook dinner, (He does not trust me since I almost burned down the house), and I was sitting at the kitchen table with my homework. It was an hour before I had to go to bed.

I was worried because he was never this late (plus too I was starving). I kept looking at the clock. I had finished my homework and the coach looked inviting as I fell asleep on it. After ten minutes of being asleep…BOOM! Sam, Jared, and Paul "Love'em and leave them" Lehote. Paul had his own group of friends so I found it wired that he was here with them.

Sam questioned me as to why I was asleep on the coach. I told him of how he was late for dinner, I already did all of my homework, and I was going to get a snack and then go to bed. Paul just kept looking at me. I am the only hot girl that Paul has not screwed because most teenage boys are afraid of Sam. So I know that Paul is going to be hitting on me. I'll just keep on rejecting him.

Rumor has it/ Someone Like You

When Jared, Kim, Paul, and I pulled up at school everybody thinks that I am dating Paul (as if) and Kim and Jared is still going strong. Great just what I needed…people talking even more behind my back. At school nobody talks to them because of the rumors (ex they are on steroids to bulk up and Sam is the cult leader). That last one affects me the most.

In my classes people talk about them and me behind my back, examples of people that won't shut up are that Call kid, Jacob Black, and Quil Ateara. The annoying trio in my mind. They would ask me a ton of questions. Anyone that asked me any questions not relating to school subjects, I would say "I don't know." To tell you the truth, I really did not know.

After school, Paul, Jared, and Kim went to my house and would not talk or hang out with me. Kim, my so called friend, hangs out only with Paul and Jared (mostly Jared).

I tried asking Sam again but he won't budge the only thing on his dammed mind is Emily. Sam only takes care of me in terms of food, water, clothing, and schoolwork but not really taking care of me, like he use too. I was able to tell him my secrets, he helped me with personal problems, and sometimes I cuddle into him and cry. Now it like I don't even know him anymore.


	4. Emily is hurt

I do not own Twilight. Steph Meyers does

Chapter 4: Emily is hurt

Getting home today felt different. It was normal in terms of school but as soon as Paul had dropped Kim and I off a howl came from the woods. Paul all of a sudden bolted out of his car and ran into the woods. Kim dragged me into my house and started preparing food as if she was feeding an army. (a/n its usually Sam and Sabbie eat alone because Sam want's everything to be normal for her. After she goes to bed then he pigs out with Jared and Paul). I looked at Kim as though she was crazy.

The two old friends sat down at the table and ate quietly. Until Sabbie realized that she had an opportunity.

"So…Kim, you and Jared seem to be going pretty strong. Do you think it will last?"

"Yeah it will. He totally loves me. Just the other day we kissed for the first time and OMG!..."

"So do you know what's up with the muscles, suddenly hanging out with my big brother and all the other crap?" Sabbie said while looking at Kim with pleading eyes. She really wanted to know what was going on.

"I… cannot tell you. I am really sorry." Kim looked at me with pleading in her eyes begging not to ask even more.

"Sorry is all you can say! Do you know what it feels like to have people talk about you behind your back because your older brother is doing weird shit? Kim… we use to be best friends and tell each other everything and now your Jared's lap B****!" Tears were starting to form in both their eyes but were more prominent in Sabbie's.

Suddenly Sam, Paul, and Jared rushed through the door. Jared immediately went over to Kim and started to comfort her. Sam on the other hand looked like he was about to die.

"Sammy are you ok?" Sam just opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Emily is in the hospital. She was attacked by an animal." Paul said to the two stunned girls. Kim began to cry even more and cuddle closer to Jared. Sabbie gave Sam a huge hug and told him everything would be ok.

Sam barely moved at all and just said "Nothing is going to be ok! She is going to hate me. I wish she told me to kill myself. She was so close to death." He just continued to cry until SLAP!

"Ouch! Ok first…Sam you guys said she was attacked by an animal and second it's not your fault. And what about me? How can you be so selfish to think about suicide? I just got you back…I do not want to lose you and have to bury you too."

Sam snapped out of the depression and remembered his promise he made to be there for his sister.

Everyday Sam woke up earlier than me to go visit Emily at the hospital. Sam would only come home for dinner (so did Paul and Jared) and to do their mysterious jobs.

Sam told Paul and Jared not to come by today. So they dropped me off after school and left. Inside Sam was cooking my favorite dinner, eggplant parmigiana with pasta. He only makes it either to give me news that I may not like or to apologize for something.

"So … Sabbie how was school?" Sam said while preparing dinner.

"Um fine…what's going on? You've been ignoring me most of the time." Sabbie said while looking around.

"I'll tell you after dinner." Sam said with a nervous smile.

After the two of them ate, Sam said "You remember Emily?"

"Yeah? Leah's cousin that you have been stalking."

"First. I'm not stalking her. We've been getting to know each other. She is now my girlfriend and Emily is going to be moving in with us as soon as she is discharged from the hospital." Sam looked at Sabbie waiting nervously for her reaction.

"WHAT? NO! What about Leah? She was perfect. Leah was like…already apart of this family!" Sabbie could not take it anymore and bolted to her bedroom in tears.

Sam did not know what to do. He was hoping that a future pack mate would imprint on her so he could tell her the truth about everything. Another part of Sam was hoping that once Emily moved in she could fill in for a mother figure for Sabbie. Sam remembered when he stepped up as a father figure for Sabbie. He knew that he could not full fill all the roles she needed. A girl needs a mother/ woman figure.


	5. Emily Moves In!

I do not own Twilight. Steph Meyers owns it.

Also I want to say sorry to my reviewers that it's been a while since I updated. I had college finals, preparing for Christmas/New Years, and mourning the death of a fellow college mate.

Chapter 5: Emily Moves In!

That Saturday Emily moved in and it was nightmarish. How much crap was she brining into my house? Sam got the two dumbos to help out. After unloading all of the crap it took over two hours for Emily to unpack. When she was done, Emily offered to make all of us lunch. She made a salad for all of us not that the guys liked it but for me I could have if she did not put in any meat nor used a salad dressing I could not have. I spent most of lunch picking out the chicken, tomato, and cheese. It was a dismal of a salad.

Emily was acting the same way Kim does around Jared except it was towards my brother, yuck! I do not how she could live with herself. Once Sam and Emily were starting to make out on the couch that is when I left. Sam had the nerve to make me say 'thank you' to Emily for the horrible salad.

In my room, I pulled out Sam and mine's family scrapbooks. It contains photos of our parents and grandparents. My favorite section was the photos Sammy and I when we were growing up throughout the years. Bitter sweet times. Sam filled the father figure in my life. One of my favorite photos of Sam was his high school graduation photo with our Mom, Leah, and me. It was right before Sam changed, dumping Leah, and the vanishing act that I still have no idea of what he did. I remember Sam telling me that he was thinking of purposing to Leah once she graduated. He looked so happy and his real self.

Emily came and knocked on my door. "Hi! Look…I know that me moving in is not going to be easy on you. I also know how hard life has been for you and Sam. I cannot replace your mom but I can be your friend…." Emily looks at me with pleading puppy dog eyes. I looked at her but then I took a brief moment to look at her three scars. I could not help myself because Sam forbids anyone to stare at them as if he was the cause of them.

"Why did Sam break up with Leah for you? Did Sam tell you where he disappeared to during those two weeks? I want to get to know you too but not if everyone is going to keep secrets from me." Emily put her head down. It look like she wanted to tell me but she was thinking of what to say.

"I would love to tell you but it's not my secret to tell. Plus if the time comes for you to find out then Sam wants to tell you himself along with whoever it is." Emily was hoping that Sabbie would stop asking questions like that now.

Sabbie shooked her head. Why can't anyone give me a straight answer? People think that they are trying to protect but instead keep hurting me. It is ripping me a part. Sammy would be there for me but now is only there for Emily. The envy is filling me up. I might boil over soon. Emily left me alone to think about all of this. I don't know what to do.

Leah had suggested we try the sleepover again since Sammy has had time to cool off. Sam only allowed me to go because of Emily talked to him and reasoning with him. After getting my nightgown and other necessities, Sam told Paul to drive me the Clearwater's residence and then go to 'work'. Sam could not face Leah still after all of this time. Paul in the car was still hitting on me even though he cannot get a clue. I do admit that he is hot. He has a strong and well-defined six-pack of abs. We pulled up to the Clearwater's and I got out of the car with my stuff. Leah greeted me at the door and pulled me into a hug.


	6. Sleepovers and Embry

I do not own Twilight. Steph Meyers does.

Chapter 6: Sleepover

After Leah opened the door and gave me a hug, she pulled me into her room. It felt good being around Leah. At least she understood what it felt like to be left in the dark and to be abandon by loved ones.

I had dinner with the Clearwaters. Sue made me grilled Portobello mushroom in lemon pepper sauce. God I miss good cooking. Emily has not improved much even through Sam has corrected her. After dinner, Leah and I watched multiple comedies, romantics, and last but not least action.

We had to kick Seth out a couple of times till Leah got Sue to force Seth to leave us alone. The two of us cried, cuddle each other, and had hot coco and popcorn till we were full. Seth snuck in one more time and we caught him. Instead of shouting down to Sue about Seth, Leah and I decided to get even. I locked the door and Leah tackled Seth and tied him. We took some of Leah's makeup and forced him to put it on. On our cellphones we took some pictures of Seth. Throughout all of this he kept shouting and trying to put his hands up to block us. This was so scrap book worthy. Seth was allowing us to torment him in order to help Leah get over Sam.

The two of us went to bed around 2 am. We did not wake up until 1 pm. Seth got us up. Sue made us a brunch of pancakes, toast, and porridge. At four o'clock, Sam came and picked me up. He just nodded to Sue and Harry, Leah locked herself in her room and was looking out the window, and Seth was staring coldly at Sam. I just said my goodbyes and left with Sam.

Embry's Arrival 

At home Embry was there. He looked like Sam, Paul, and Jared…HOT! When the guys were around him, Embry would laugh and goof off like the others otherwise he was depressed and quiet. For a strange reason I went over to Embry and asked him 'what was wrong?'

Embry just replied that he did not want his friends (Jake and Quil) to become a part of this life. Sam came in and yelled at him to get to work. Embry got up and left. Sam just told me to help Emily, do my homework, and then 'off to bed'. I decide I would take advantage of being forced to help Emily.

Emily was preparing dinner in our kitchen. I went in and she told me to make the salad. As I was chopping the veggies and Emily was cooking a pot roast for the guys so I took my chance.

"Thanks for convincing Sam to letting me go to Leah's sleepover. It was nice seeing her. However, she was so sad and depressed. She told me that Sam gave her a shitty excuse for breaking up with her. Do you know the truth behind it? Cause one minute Sam is preparing to pop the question when she graduated and then he breaks up with her." Emily looked a little bit rattled by the bit information that Sabbie decided to let her know.

"Well your welcome about the sleepover. I know has sad you've been. Sam can be stubborn but he means well. I do know the truth but again. Not my secret to tell! Just please be patience. Only time will tell." Sabbie was just fed up. She left Emily in the kitchen and went to her room.

Inside, she cried because of the frustration she felt. The frustration of losing her mother and her real brother, not the one that was here. Sam came up to talk to her but she refused Sam access. Also she would not come down for dinner. Sam bolted down the stairs and went outside. Sabbie looking outside heard the another annoying wolf howling a sad tune.


	7. Valentines' Day

I don't own the characters except for Sabbie. Steph Meyers owns the rest

Chapter 7: Valentines' Day

Embry now came back to school with Jared, Kim, Paul, and I. He is still depressed about not being able to hang out with his friends, Jake and Quil. Embry keeps looking over at the two of them. Embry is probably still hoping that they do not join the 'group'.

It was Monday and Friday is going to be Valentines' Day. This time was going to suck. Sam, when we were talking, would be mine as well as Leah's but I do not think that is going to happen. Jared and Kim and Sam and Emily were going to be annoying to watch or be around that day. The only loving thing Sam has done was getting Paul off my case. Paul would flirt with me every chance he got. Sam ordered him to stay away from me unless someone else is around or I'm in danger, of what I don't know.

On Friday morning, Sam grabbed Jared, Paul, and Embry and told them that there was an emergency. I saw them grab extra set of shorts. So Kim and I had to drive ourselves to school. Of course I did the driving since Kim was crying and pushing back the feminist movement a 100 years. At the parking lot, I noticed Quil was by himself and Jacob Black was nowhere. Quil looked so depressed.

By the time lunch came around, Jared, Paul, and Embry had return. Kim was now happy. They said to Kim that someone new will be joining the group and that they would be there for dinner. I just sat there without a clue as to what they were talking about.

As I walked downs through the hallways all of the couples made me sick. At some points I was ready to gag. Today felt different again but it was neither a bad feeling nor a good feeling either. Paul drove Kim and I home. Jared and Embry had to take care of some things.

When we got home Emily was starting to do the cooking as usual but Sam was not home. By the time we got home Jared and Embry were already there. Kim and I went upstairs. For some strange reason I promised her I would help her get ready for her date with Jared. The dress she had was red cashmere Diane Von Furstenberg Coen. It suited Kim really well. In the meantime Jared went to go get his suit (he forgot his at his home). He came back at 6pm with roses for Kim. Her face beamed with excitement. The couple left.

Emily finished preparing the dinner for Sam, Embry, Paul, and me. Sam just gotten back and the last person I expected to see follow him in…Jacob William Black! OMG! He turned into a major hottie. Jake, in my opinion, was the hottest one among Jared, Paul, and Embry and he looked so much better without the long hair. On his arm was the same tattoo that Sam and his minions had. For some strange reason I had the urge to look him in the eyes.

Our eyes met and BAM it looked like to me at least that Jake was seeing the sun for the first time. His smile grew three times larger than it had been. I began to crack a smile at him when Sam, who was finishing a kiss with Emily, turned and looked at us. Paul and Embry started to hastily congratulate Jake for some reason. Sam, on the other hand was vibrating so much that he told Jake to go outside. Jake looked scared at Sam. The two of them went outside and did not appear for fifteen minutes.

(Jake's POV)

I cannot believe that Dad was telling the truth all these years. He trying to protect/ ready myself when it happened. I am a so called spirit warrior. Sam Uley's voice all of a sudden appeared in my head then Embry, Jared, and finally Paul. They were trying to calm me down. I do not know how you can expect a person to calm down when all of a sudden they have paws! Embry was trying the hardest. Sam finally told me to shut up and listen. I listened.

Sam is my so called Alpha and I could take over since my direct ancestry includes the last chief Ephraim Black. He apparently was the last chief of the spirit warriors. I turn it down because I do not want to be a part of it let alone be its leader. Sam said that was fine but everybody could feel the hint of disappointment within his mind. He then decreed that I was force not to say anything to anyone, including Bella or I was forbidden to see her again. Everyone felt my anger and sorrow. I promised Sam and the pack. So we all headed back to Sam and Emily's place for dinner. Embry in an attempt to cheer me up told me that my fur was russet brown. I changed back and Embry gave me a pair of shorts to wear. Jared was going to be taking his imprint, Kim, out since it was Valentine's Day. YUCK!

We arrived at home and found Emily cooking. Kim came down in a tight red dress. I'll admit it hugged her nice but not my type. Jared went over and kissed her as if his life depended on it. Suddenly, another girl came down the stairs. She was in a loose red sweater and pair of black jeans. I noticed that she looked angry, upset, scared, and timid. OMG! I remember she must be Sabbie Uley. Wow she has changed since the last time I paid any attention to her. I was finally was able to see into her eyes and ….

I'm seeing the sun for the first time and all of the strings broke but one. I just want to go over there and comfort her. Take away her pain and make her smile. Sabbie broke the eye connection we had. I started to walk over there when Sam told me to go outside. I do not know what just happen but I have a bad feeling about this. I better listen and go outside and I was probably going to be a dead dog.

Sam (POV)

I cannot believe that the pup imprinted on my little sister! I'm so confused right now. I'm happy that Sabbie can now know about us and we can start to repair our relations but now her future is tied to Jacob. She deserves much more. Her talent is going to be wasted in this small crappy reservation. I got to convince Jacob not to start a relationship with her and ignore the imprinting. I order Jacob to go outside. He looks scared. Good! He followed my orders and went outside with me.

"I know what happen." Jacob tries to interrupt me as I told him he imprinted on my little sister. "You know what this means." Jacob sighed because it was the talk I gave to Jared when he imprinted. It was about the dangers of getting to angry and his mistake. Jacob shook his head when I asked if he understood.

"Sabbie can now be told the truth now, including the imprinting. However, Jacob, I want Sabbie to have a future outside of La Push and you. So if you truly care for Sabbie, you would want that too. Right! Well the best way to do that is to ignore the imprinting and leave her be. When Sabbie is older than you can try and have a relationship." Jacob just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Fine, Alpha orders! You must ignore the imprinting. The only thing you can do is be near her, be her friend, and hang out with her when others are around. Basically, act indifferently towards her. Also you cannot tell the real truth of imprinting to her and that I gave you these orders. Do you understand?"

"I…understand." Jacob took a gulp of air. His mind drifted back to thinking about Bella since the Alpha orders forbid him to think about Sabbie that way. His eyes looked disappointed and afraid. Sam went back to the house to have dinner while Jacob went on patrol. In reality, Jacob secretly went to Bella's house to get her to guess the tribes secrets.

Back inside the house, Paul and Embry asked Sam were Jake went. He just replied "at work".


	8. I Am One of Them

I do not own Twilight. I only own Sabbie.

Sorry for taking forever to up this chapter. I've been studying for multiple tests.

I also need more people to review. It helps get my mojo going if I know people are enjoy this story.

Chapter 8: I Am One of Them

After that wired incident with Jacob, Sam did everything within his power to keep the two of us apart. He would either make Jacob work long shifts or make Paul, Jared, and Embry babysit us. Jake would get angry but would not do anything about it. He barely acknowledges me. However, throughout the week I could not get him out of my mind. I've been dreaming about him, doodling his name and face in my notebook along with adding his last name to mine. I do not have the guts to ask him out since Sam would probably lock me up in my room.

At the end of the week, Jake came up to, at school, me and asked me if I would join the group at the bonfire at the beach. I was speechless but I quickly replied yes. When I got home at the end of the day, I quickly rushed upstairs and tried on so many clothes that it would take hours to clean up later. At 7pm, Sam shouted upstairs to me to hurry up or we were going to be late. I rushed down. Emily was grabbing a basket that was overflowing with food and supplies. Sam was driving his pickup truck. Every once in a while he kept looking my way. The way he was looking at me had me worried.

Finally, after a half hour drive we arrived at the beach. Paul and Embry helped Emily carried the supplies. Jared was cuddling next to Kim by the fire. They just looked at me and smiled. Billy, Jake's father, was talking to the other elders but also looked at me for a brief moment and smiled as well. However, with his it looked like he knew something and I didn't. Jake rushed over and helped me out of Sam's truck. Sam gave Jake a look and growled at him. Jake shrugged him off. Jake asked me to sit with him and if I wanted anything. I told him I would sit with him and I was fine. On the inside, I was so happy I could die. Jake was noticing me and it seemed that we might click and become a couple.

Billy called for everyone's attention as he began to tell the legends. I just held Jake's hand even though he wanted more. We listened to the tradition legends like The Great Wolf, Taha Wi, Yaha Uta, and Imprinting. Sam and Jake both flinched at the beginning of the imprinting legends. Throughout all of these tales, Sam kept staring at me every once in a while again like he was expecting something. Jake looked at me too in the same manor. At the end of Billy's storytelling, Sam got up and went over to me.

"Sabbie, now that you have heard the legends…its time that you know the truth. The shape-shifting legends are real. That's what happened to Paul, Jared, Embry, Jake, and myself. I turned first. That's what happened to me during the three weeks I was gone. I turned into a black wolf and freaked out. I regretted every minute that I could not be there for you, especially after mom killed herself. I was there at the funeral and I saw that you spotted me as a wolf. I was the animal that hurt Emily by accident. Ever since I can back, we all had to protect the tribe from the cold ones, aka vampires, that's why I'm never around. Just know that I still care about you and still love you. I want what's' best for you." Sabbie did not say a single word. She could not believe her brother was lying to her face. After everything she went, Sabbie hoped that Sam was finally coming clean. "Sabbie can you please say something? I need to know what you're thinking I cannot read your mind like the packs." Sam said with a pleading look.

"What the hell do you want me to say…. other than how can you lie to my face? I hope that you were finally coming clean about those three weeks. Do you know how many hours I spent crying over you and sometimes it was with Leah? I want my old brother back! The one that acted as a brother and as a father to me. I want the one who would tuck me in at night when we were little and tell me stories. The Sammy I want would help me study for test or help with projects, watch movies with me, or go shopping with me. But now you've become a lying, cheating, bluntly ignoring me, overbearing, arrogant of a person. Mom would be ashamed of you if she was still alive. Now tell me the real truth or I'll never speak to you!" The audience just stayed quite as Sam started to vibrate. Jared and Paul pulled him into the woods. A few minutes later Jared and Paul returned with a big black wolf that everyone could see from the fire's warm glow. Everybody was calm but Sabbie. "Sammy?" The wolf gave a stern look and shook its head. Sabbie just continued to stare at the massive creature and took in deep breaths. Sam changed back and returns to comfort Sabbie

"How can it be? All of you knew and did not tell me? Sam…why could you not tell me before now?" Sam looked a little bit speechless and was dreading answering it. He told Jake to take me to the beach and do it. Jake came over and took my hand and led me that way.

When we were far enough from the group Jake turned around and looked at me. I could tell that there was pain in his eyes. He took a very deep breath and began.

"Well you remember the legend my dad told about how a shape-shifter finds their…uhmm… closest friend. Well Sabbie on Valentine's Day I imprinted on you. So your brother and I arranged to tell let him tell you about the wolf aspect of all of this but I had to explain why you were permitted to know about us. I understand if you don't want to hang out or be around me." Jake still had the pain in his eyes.

"Is that what happen with Sam and Emily or Jared and Kim? But they are all dating their wolf. I'm ok with the imprinting concept." Sabbie said while giving Jake a hug that Jake would not let her get out of his arms.

"Yeah…Sam and Jared imprinted on them. Sam was forced to dump Leah and he regrets it every minute. As to the dating, some wolfs take it a step further and date the imprinted. Sometimes it works and other times it doesn't. I rather not risk it especially since you need time to adjust to all of this." The two of them just walk hand in hand on the beach in silence. Once in a while they would stare at the other while the other one was looking at something else. It looked like Jake had more to say but someone else was holding his tongue.

The two of them return to the group after being alone for an hour and half. Sam said it was time to go home and Sabbie went to the truck. In the truck Sam and Emily asked how Jake did in explaining the rest. She told them everything and Emily gaped at Sam. He had a sheepish face toward her and said they would talk about it later. Sabbie just thank Sam for finally telling her the truth. He just smiled and told her that it she would have to go to bed when they got home. I was finally one of them.

"Ok Sam why did you have Jake lie to Sabbie about the reality of imprinting. He deserves some happiness especially since his childhood friend is dating that vampire from that Cullen clan. He going to be starting off the relationship on a lie and it's going to hurt her in the end. Also, what about your sister after finally learning the truth about _most of us_, you make Jake lie to her! Especially, after everything Sabbie has been through… like you mother committing suicide and Sabbie finding the body. She still has nightmares about it. Jake could help her recover from it. I want the real truth Sam or else you are sleeping on the sofa!" Sam looked defeated. With Emily, Sam knew that he could not lie to her. The imprinting bond was strong enough between the two of them that it would be impossible for Sam to do it.

"I made Jake do it because I did not want my little sister to get hurt, physically or emotionally. I still feel guilty about what I did to you and I hear things around town. The girls at Jake and Sabbie's school all think that the pack is hot and they try to flirt with them. I mean look at Paul for crying out loud. He is known as either Paul Lahottie or Paul Love'm and Leave them Lahote. Paul even tried hitting on my sister and I had to give an Alpha order for him to stop. God forbid Jake and Sabbie start a relationship and some girl flirts with Jake...Sabbie is going to get hurt. Especially, for the two of them the bond needs time to develop and become stronger. I already forbid Jake from seeing that Bella girl. So hopefully in the future Jake and Sabbie's bond will be stronger enough that I do not have to worry about her. Also by then, hopefully Sabbie would have a career and not get stuck here in La Push forever. She has enough talent to get out of here but with Jake she'll be stuck here. I promised Mom, when we were both little, that I would get Sabbie out of here. Everybody knows how talented she is. She has what it takes."

"Sam…I am extremely disappointed in you. You are letting your problems interfere with her happiness as well as Jake's. I know big brothers are supposed to be a pain when it comes to little sister dating but not like this. I agree about letting Sabbie adjusting to all of this before Jake really tries to make it work but not the rest. I've been able to balance my career, be with you, and take care of Sabbie along with the pack. So I don't see how Sabbie cannot do it too with her schoolwork, clubs, and her job. Now…I'm going to bed and the sofa for you." Sam looked surprised. "Like I said…I'm disappointed in you." Emily then went upstairs to their bedroom alone as Sam made up the sofa for him to sleep on.


	9. Bella's Arrival

I do not own Twilight. I only own Sabbie.

I also need more people to review. It helps get my mojo going if I know people are enjoying this story. Sorry it took forever to load this up I've been busy with college.

Chapter 9:

Today, Sam and his pack were going to get Jacob and then do shifts since they are searching for a red-headed she- vampire that keeps trying to get through. They told me how to tell the difference between a pale face human and a vampire so I don't get into trouble. Emily and I were making breakfast for all of us before they left. After telling me about all of this, Emily is trying to repair Sam and I relationship as well as establish one between the two of us.

Embry and Jared came back with Bella Swan in her truck. She seemed a little off and stunned. Bella looked too pale in my opinion. She desperately need a little bit of a tan. I do not see why Jake had a crush on her in the past but that the past time to move on from it. They told us that Bella confronted Paul (he changed to his wolf form, idiot) and then Jacob saved Bella. Sam went to stop them and they would be back. A few minutes later Sam came in and kissed Emily. It's still uncomfortable for me to watch. Soon after Jake came in with Paul and they were acting all buddy like. Paul even apologies to Bella (which is a first for him in terms of apologizing to people believe me). Jake came over and gave me a quick hug and then he had whisper that he needed to explain things to Bella in order for her to truly understand. I just politely nodded and put on a fake smile for him.

When Jake came back with Bella after the walk, he said that there needs to be a pack meeting. Apparently, Bella is what the red-headed bloodsucker wanted because Bella's boyfriend killed the red-headed bloodsuckers' and wants revenge. So Sam is forcing all the wolves to do double patrols that include the Swan residence and Forks town. Also, Bella is going to be spending a lot of time here with Jake during the day (_yeah for me_). This is going to get very irritating very soon. After the meeting was over Jake drove her home in his truck instead of going out on the double date with Kim and Jared (they went ahead on the date without me). He wound up chit chatting with her till it was time for his patrol. Then he comes home and has something to eat and then falls asleep. Then back to patrolling. I am being completely ignored by him.

Since Jake has to entertain the guest, Bella, who has been on an adrenaline rush (in my opinion) wants to go cliff diving. I'm not even permitted to do it unless one of the pack members comes with me. I've also been begging Jake to do it with me but he always says 'no'. Bella ask only one time and he says 'yes but when I have the time. Then we can do it together.' Bella and I were talking as we walked down the beach getting to know each other, when she finds the pathway to the cliffs. We were standing at the edge taking in the beauty and the fresh air. When suddenly, I heard her mumble something like "you made me do this, I can't live without you". Then she started to jump. Of course I was screaming "NO!" But she did not listen. Then Jake came out of the woods and drove right after her. He pulled her out of the water and started performing CPR on her. When Bella was coming around, Jake started yelling at me. Stating how could I let her go cliff diving with protection especially in her emotional/mental status. Also the possibility that I could have caused Charlie more grief than needed, he told me about Henry Clearwater having a heart attack due to Leah changed and Seth followed due to the chaos. Sam appeared from the woods and told Jake to take Bella to her home and for me to come with him. He wanted me to calm Leah down. I am so pissed that I never got a chance to defend myself against Jake's accusations.


	10. When the Heart Ache Begins

Sorry that the last one was so short. I am getting back into the groove now that school is ending.

I only own Sabbie and not the rest of twilight.

Please review!

So Jake drove Bella home while I had to calm down Leah. Not an easy task, my friends. She was howling and barking like a rabies dogs. Even though, I could not understand her I figure she was piss that Sam was alpha (and his ability to read everybody's mind) and she would have to deal with her emotions towards him and Emily. Which anybody who knows Leah as well as I did that is a challenge for her and people around her. I tried talking to Leah telling her that "everything going to be ok" and "try to be calm, Leah". She just stared at me like I was crazy. I could tell that she was mad that her change caused her father's death and it also made Seth changed as well. I looked to her with pleading eyes to calm down and she finally did. Leah trusted me enough to listen and start. Sam, in the meantime, was dealing with Seth who had turn as well. While Leah looked like a greyish wolf, Seth looked more like its cub but with sandy coat. He just curled up while Leah was ranting. He was whimpering like one of those sad little puppies in the window that you wish you could buy but you can't. Sam had dash off and got cloths for Leah and Seth. He placed them on the ground and looked at me to hop on his back. Apparently, they were going to change back soon. I hop on Sam and he dashed off with me. We went back home. I step out of the woods while he put on some pants. Emily has food waiting for all of us.

Five minutes after the pack started eating, Jake came in angry. Sam told him to calm down before he even sat the table. It took him a good half hour (by then dinner was done) and he was eating from a plate Emily left in the oven so it would stay warm. The rest of the pack was watching TV while I sat next to Jake at the table. I was trying to get him to talk but he said "after he had eaten his dinner". When he was done eating, he grabs my hand and led me outside as we went for a little walk.

It was nice outside. The sun was beginning to set but it was light enough to still see stuff. Jake had a fake smile on his face. However, I could tell that he was hiding something. He told me that after he brought back Bella to her house. They also chatted for a while but then he admitted to her that he loved her and said in Quileute 'I love you'. Jake wanted to be completely honest with me. He stated that he almost kissed Bella but the phone rang. He answered and it was the leech that Bella dated. He said with glee to the leech that Charlie was at a funeral and the leech thought it was Bella's funeral (I wish that it was). Then Jake in a disgusted look said that Bella got mad at him and went after the leech. She apparently went with the leech's 'sister'. They had to go to Italy to rescue him. He stated that he followed Bella to the car and begged her to stay. Bella refused and left. Jake was whining to me about how Bella could not see that Jake cared for her. That Jake helped Bella during her depression while her boyfriend left her alone and this is the way she repays him. He was also pissed that Bella used him to rebuild the motorcycles she brought over. I just stayed silent and let him rant and blow off steam. Inside, though I just wanted to cry and ask why he cared about Bella that way. Jake was supposed to be there for me and me for him, which I did. Jake just got piss after the ranting and phased into the woods. I knew that it be a while before he calm down so I went back home.

A few days later and everything seemed fine. Apparently, Bella came back and her father grounded her according to Billy. Jake has become paranoid because he thinks that Bella's boyfriend is banning Bella from visiting La Push. In my opinion, Bella can stay in Forks and leave Jake alone. She keeps hurting Jake and I am close to beating up Bella for it. Jake had snuck out and dropped off Bella's motorcycle at Charlie's. He got Bella into more trouble and increased her grounding. He came home in tears and stayed in his room. Jake to me was acting like a two year old having fit. He would not allow me in to calm him down. After a few minutes, Jake opened the door and let me in. He still looked angry and hurt. He told me that Bella was angry at him about the motorcycle and that Bella admitting that she wants to become a vampire. It looked like his world was crumbling.

I do not get why Jake is acting like this. He imprinted on me so shouldn't I be enough for him. Every time that he is in pain I'm in pain as well. My heart aches. I went back home after Jake bitching to me. It was like he was PMS onto me. He constantly restates that he only wants to be friends with me and nothing more.

I saw Sam was home and I decided to talk to him about Jake's issues. Sam told me that Jake and Bella have been childhood friends, which I did not know. Sam thought that Jake did not want his childhood in a way to end, which is what Bella represents. Jake also is still getting use to the wolfpack. He is apparently the most reluctant within the pack. Sam could see the pain within my eyes and reluctantly looked away from me. I asked again about imprinting since Jake and I are the only ones as friends while all the others are romantic. Also I had been trying to do research about the legends because it seems that the entire pack does not want to tell me the truth about the imprinting. It also seems that Sam is hiding something from me about the imprinting. Emily seems to want to talk to me but Sam stops her from discussing about anything relating to Jake or the wolfpack. The other members of the pack would only talk to me about normal stuff like school. (Especially, since I had to tutor them and help them with their homework). I have a bad feeling that I am getting ready for a battle with friends and family.


	11. The Truth Shall Set You Free Sorta Of

Chapter 11

I don't own the characters except Sabbie.

Even though Jake and Bella had gotten into a fight the wolfpack was still protecting the Forks area due to the red-headed she vampire. So Jake was still doing patrols in a bittersweet attitude. The other wolfs only complained about time away from their imprints or how tried they were. Leah and Seth had finally begun their patrols so it ease up on everyone else schedule. Leah and I were able to reconnect our relationship as sisters. We hung out together all the time when she was not patrolling. During the day, we would take walks together and talk. We were repairing our relationship. Leah stated that she was hurt with Sam and Emily but she was beginning to forgive at her pace (which is very, very, very, slow for those that know her). Leah was also angry that I could not talk to her until she changed. She missed me as much as I needed her. I can get along with Leah much better than I can with Emily. At nights we would watch movies and do facials to each other. Also torment Seth like we use too. Our relationship was improving as if we never split. I will always look to here like an older sister. Sam was not happy about any of this. However, he knew that I missed Leah and he stilled owed me. So he did not order Leah to stop hanging out with me.

On our most recent walk together, Leah was talking about how lonely she was. I told her that she will find someone and that she just needed to be patience. Her other big complaint was the guys not really liking the fact that she was a wolf. I usually complained Jake and Bella with her. Recently, Jake has been acting like toddler in terms of dealing with Bella. Leah nodded her head in agreement. But then she said the most out of the world thing I've ever heard. "For being Jake's girlfriend, you're pretty cool about him and his crushing on Bella." I thought that Leah was crazy. I asked her to explain herself and she did. I cannot believe what I am hearing. Leah told me the entire truth about imprinting. My mind was racing as I stood there looking at Leah with bugged eyes. (Sabbie's Mind) _Jake had lied to me. Sam lied to me again after promising not to. Jake and I were soul mates like I had hoped when I was a pre-teen. The imprinting granted that he was mine. We were supposed to act Kim and Jared and one day end up like my brother and Emily. He was not supposed to like or even love Bella. I am also pissed off that Sam encouraged Jake to act like this. Sam is the acting chief, Jake is the rightful chief but turn it down, and should be helping the imprinting relationship blossom not damage it. I was right about Bella. She was using Jake.  
><em>

Leah realized that I had not known about any of this. She now knew that she was also in trouble with Sam and Jake. If looks could kill, mine would be killing the wolfpack (except Leah). I started to run back to the house to demand if what Leah said was true even though my gut said it was. Leah was chasing after me to try and stop me. I came home and slam the door so loud that I had the Elders, wolfpack, and the other imprints were startled. I looked like that bull that is ready to charge at its opponent. I just saw red. I went over and took a frying pan and tried to hit Sam in the head but Paul and Jared stopped me. Sam asked what the hell was wrong with me. I basically called him ever dirty name in the book. He demanded that I tell him what happened or else I was ground for a month. Then I told them everything. I stated that he lied to me after promising not to about the imprinting and the relationship I was supposed to have with Jake. How Jake and I were soul mates but he was blocking it from happening. That Sam was too overprotective. Jake and his obsession with Bella and whether or not the whore liked him when he was supposed to have feelings for me alone. How we were supposed to be like Jared and Kim or like Sam and Emily. I was beginning to cry my eyes out. Sam and Jake stood with their mouths open.

I bolted up into my room. By then the tears were coming down like heavy rain. Sam had followed me but I was able to shut him out. He stood right at my door and asked me to open it so we can talk. How? When I can't even trust him to trust me? After a half hour, I opened the door. He came in and his breathing was steady. Sam was treading very carefully around me. He sat at the foot of my bed and took another deep breath before looking at me with sad eyes. The guilt that was emanating from Sam was saturating the room. He took another deep breath and then stated that it was mostly his fault. Sam told me that Imprinting is the involuntary mechanism by which the wolfpack find their soul-mates. Jake is unconditionally bonded to me for the rest of my life. Sam stated that Jake imprinted on me after he had just changed. It was at the time that was chaotic since we were not on speaking terms. Sam was hoping that someone imprinted on me because he wanted to tell about what happened. Sam told Jake to just be intimate friends with me to allow time to adjust to this lifestyle. Also Sam needed time to adjust to the fact that his little sis was going to be dating anyone let alone your soulmate. Sam said for me to forgive Jake since he was just following Alpha orders. He was going to tell Jake to stop following the order and to let it blossom. I just sat silent as I absorbed it in. Sam kissed my forehead like a father would and left.

Sam went back down to calm crowd. The Elders had left once they knew that everything was going to be ok. Jared and Kim went out on their date. The other wolfs stood there for a minute. Sam told Leah she was in trouble and would be doing double patrols till the end of the month. Then they all bolted out door except Jake. Emily was in the kitchen doing the dishes. Jake and Sam stood still for a few minutes before Sam said that they needed to talk. Jake just nodded his head.

"So as I told my sister, I'll reverse my Alpha order that I gave you. Also I'm sorry for any damages it may have done. It was not right of me to prevent both of your happiness. Now as big brother talking to boyfriend- to- be, if you hurt my little sister let's just say that you'll be missing your little buddy. GOT IT!" Sam just gave a glaring smile to Jake. Jake meanwhile gave a little nod and nervous smile. Jake just bolted out of the house after their little talk.

(Jake POV)

After I bolted out of Sam's house, I rushed home. Billy said hi to me. I mumble a quick hello and went into my small little room. Looking around the walls with the posters of the cars and chicks, I cannot believe how much my life has changed. I stood up and looked at framed photos of my family before my mom died. I was nine when she passed away. There were photos of Bella and me when we were little making mud pies back when we were 3. Bella has always been my fantasy girl even after she stopped coming to visit her dad. Everything seems natural with her. She is my first crush that cannot seem to die. I do not care that she is with Edward (a bloodsucker). The bond is still there and holding on. I also do not want to see her become a vampire, my mortal enemy. I blame them for everything that's happen to me.

Another set of photos showed Jake, Embry, Quil, and Sabbie when we were in pre-school and another one from elementary school days. However, when we entered middle school things fell apart between Sabbie and the group. Her father had just abandoned them and she became more of a girl (thanks to Leah acting like a big sister to her). It's not like that I do not have feelings for Sabbie. It's just hard to see her as something more. Yet my Dad keeps pushing me to move this relationship forward. I know that he just wants me to be happy but how can I when we are completely different. Yet it was a good change for her. Sabbie became one of the hottest girls in La Push, against Sam's wishes. She was now head cheerleader, member of the choir, and student body president at our high school. While I like to hang out with the guys and work on cars. I also had to help out around the house and take care of my father. So unlike Sabbie I could not have a social life like hers.

It's hard to look at Sabbie as a teenage girl. I still see her as a little girl that was my friend and we split. I still want to be friends with her and maybe something more. I just do not want it to be wired. I should be happy that I imprinted on her, that I have a soulmate who would always care for me no matter what. Yet, I do not why I am reluctant to act upon it. I looked over to the note that Bella wrote and Charlie gave to my Dad to give to me. I decided to open it and look at it. It stated that Bella missed me and wanted me to forgive her. I took a seat at my desk and thought it over. Why not take a chance and see if I can make Bella fall in love with me then she won't hang out with that bloodsucker. I can keep my imprint happy by just being friends and maybe one day we could be something more when I am ready to accept my fate. Perfect plan.


	12. First of Many Heartbreaks

Chapter 12

I do not own the Twilight characters just Sabbie.

I love the reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Keep them coming!

Also please keep in mind that Sabbie is the main character in my story. Unless it states someone else narrating the story then it's from Sabbie's prospective.

I can't believe that another legend is true. I, Sabbie Uley, am Jake Black's imprint. My childhood crush was worth harboring for so long and now he is mine. Ever since I found out my head's been in the clouds. I am literally walking on air if it's possible. I have not been this happy since I was a toddler. That was the last time I saw my father, the last time we were truly a family, where Sam was my brother not my father-like persona. I've been happy don't get me wrong but it always seemed like it was happier times. Now, I can put away my fears that I would end up like my mom when I am older. I will have a happy stable life.

Today, I get to hang out with Jake. Sam gave him some time off since he has been working hard. I was going to meet him at his house. We were going for a picnic near the meadow the on the resz. It is a beautiful location for a date. I had gotten dressed in matching skirt and top. My motivations: get Jake to realize that we have both have matured and we can connect.

As I walked over to Black's house, I saw a red Chevy pickup truck. The same one Billy sold to Charlie. My heart dropped to 6 feet below the ground. Bella was here and the meant that Jacob was not going to pay one ounce of attention towards me. Instead he was going to stumble around and try to woo her. I don't know why he bothers the imprinting is supposes to be the strongest bond there is. I understand that Bella was his childhood friend besides Embry and Quil. But some childhood friendships die and for our relationship to survive or even start at this point, he needs to give up on Bella. I stood at the front door for a moment and took a deep breath. _Come on Sabbie you can do it_. _All you have to do is knock_. Sabbie knocked on the door expecting Billy or Jacob open the door. Instead it was that pale face girl, Bella. I really do not know what Jake sees in her. She does not seem beautiful instead she looks like she needs a good tan and maybe some highlights within her hair. Otherwise I do not see her as competition.

"Hi, you must be Bella. Jake told me a lot about you." Sabbie gave a grin towards Bella that would remind people of the smiling cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Hi, who are you? Jake has not mentioned anything about you to me." Bella stated in a bland voice that could put anyone to sleep.

Sabbie just lightly laughed when Jake shouted. "Bells, who at the door?" Jake walked over and his face dropped. Underneath his tan skin a hint of red could be seen. "Sabbie, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Emily?" Jake stated with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh silly Jake don't you remember we were to have a picnic today at the meadows. I made your favorites for lunch. You promised to go." Jake's face just dropped as he suddenly remembered that promise. Bella just turned red from embarrassment and stated why not 'we' all go on the picnic. "Yeah that would be nice; however, I only made enough food for Jake and me. I was not expecting a third wheel."

"I'm sure that there is plenty of food in the basket especially if you cooked for me, Sabbie. Let head out then." Jake was given his infamous grin that got Sabbie to do anything he wanted but sadly for him it was not going to work today. She wanted some alone time with him and only him.

"No Jake! You promised me a romantic picnic for two and instead you turn into a group hang out. Take the stupid picnic basket and go with Bella because I don't want to go if she is going." Jake stated that I was overreacting and for me to chill. How can I chill… it like having a threesome in bed expect we were not going to sleep together we are just hanging out?

I shook my head and threw the picnic basket into Jake's arms and slammed the door shut. I got into my car and drove home. My hope for a relationship was slowly dying away like flowers near the beginning of fall. I entered in Sam's home and the two of them were there. They looked up in surprise. Sam could easily tell that I was hurting. I just curled up on the coach and cried in Sam's arms. Emily got up and made some hot coco to help me calm down.

(Jake's POV)

I can't believe that Bella is here. She just showed up and wanted to talk things out. Good maybe we can repair our friendship. "Yeah sure come on in. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She replied that water would be fine. I made a quick dash and returned in a matter of a few seconds.

"So how has it been being a werewolf? Have you guys caught Victoria?" Bella looked up with hope shimmering within her chocolate eyes. Jake handed her the glass and sighed. Sadly, the wolfpack has not been quick enough to catch Victoria.

"No we have not been lucky enough to catch her. It seems as if it has a gift of evading us. As for being a werewolf it has its ups and downs. I get to hang out with my old friends again but it always seem like there is something that has to be done or some job that I have to do. How are things going with that bloodsucker of your and his family?" Jake nose twitched when he said that question. Just thinking about them made him upset.

"Everything is fine but Edwards' determination to keep me human. He wants me to go to college and experience stuff before I become a vampire but I don't want to." Bella looked up at Jake and saw him clenching his fist and unclenching it. He was trying desperately to keep cool. Jake took Bella glass and went into the kitchen to refill it and in reality went to cool down before he blew it.

Bella just sat there letting him cool off, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. She stood up and got it. It was probably Embry or Quil. Bella opened the door and there stood a tall athletic girl whose eyes were silvery-grey and hair as black as midnight on a moonless night. She sorts of reminded Bella of Sam Uley a little bit but with a lot more femininity to her. Somehow this girl knew who Bella was and asked her how she was doing?

"Hi, who are you? Jake has not mentioned anything about you to me." Bella stated to Sabbie in a confused way. Instead this girl just gave a giggle as a response. Not know what was going on I shouted out "Bells, who at the door?"

I walked out from the kitchen after putting the cheese sandwiches in the oven and I saw Sabbie. _What the hell was she doing her?_ _She is going to ruin today if she stays. Bella cannot find out the truth about Sabbie_._ I can already tell that my cheeks are turning red._ "Sabbie, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Emily?" Part of me was hoping that she get the hint and leave before everything is ruined. Then she mentioned about us having plans for a picnic. I said why not let the three of us go on it (_Shit! I can't believe that I forgot about that._). So I gave her the grin that usually lets me get away with anything. However, it does not seem to be working today. _Crap!_ She wants alone time with me.

"No Jake! You promised me a romantic picnic for two and instead you turn into a group hang out. Take the stupid picnic basket and go with Bella because I don't want to go if she is going." I told her that she was overacting but Sabbie would not hear of it. I thought that it would be best for her to chill out. Instead, she thrust the picnic basket into my arms with tears beginning to form and left. Part of me wanted to chase her and go on the picnic with her but another part of me held me in place. I turned to Bella and apologized to her about all of this.

"Jake, you can tell me anything. Who is she and why did she think that you're going on a picnic with her?" Bella looked up at me with confusion in her eyes but also disappointment. I told her that Sabbie was Sam Uley's little sister and that I imprinted on her. Obviously, Bella asked what imprinting was so I responded that imprinting meant that I had to be loyal to her, be her best friend, and never hurt her. I know that I just lied to Bella but I really don't want her to be with that bloodsucker or become one. Bella asked if Sabbie was going to be okay. I told her that Sabbie would be fine and she'll get over it. (Boy was I wrong when I made that statement).


	13. Solving the first of many heartbreaks

Chapter 13:

(I don't own Twilight or any of the characters except Sabbie. Also I want to apologize I moved during the summer and that took over my life.)

Sabbie's POV

I took the hot coco that Emily had made for me. It was nice holding something hot and it was not asking for anything in return. Sam kept holding me and rubbing my back to help calm me down. From his facial expression he could tell that Jake was somehow involved. Within a few minutes my breathing was back to normal but I could not say anything. I don't even know how to describe it to them. That Jake basically rejecting the imprinting and was not going to be making any effort to let true love flourish.

I told them what happened at Jake's house and the fact Bella was there. Sam and Emily admitted that maybe I overacted a little bit and should have given Jake a chance to explain himself. However, they agree that Jake needs to stop whatever he is doing with Bella. We all agreed that Jake does not want to let go of Bella for some reason. Sam explained that Jake's behavior is not right of an imprinted wolf. Sam explained how he felt when he imprinted on Emily and his desire to be there, get to know her, and most importantly psychologically break all other bonds but the one that Emily had. He went on to say that like he still loves me as a sister but the bond was broken a little bit. Sam stated that he does not have to worry about me all of the time now.

_Couple of hours later_

After sitting there on the sofa with Sam, Emily, and Leah for a couple of hours, suddenly, he came in. Jake looked sad but at the same time a little bit angry. His persona changed into a worried and 'oh shit' look. Jake knew that he was going to have to deal with Sam. Jake carefully approach the group and wondering what was going to happen to him. Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth were watching all of this from the kitchen munching on snacks that Emily had left for them.

"I guess I have to explain my actions?" Jake was about a foot or so away from the sofa. Just in case Sam was going to attack.

"You think!? As Alpha, I order you to explain not only your actions but the connection to Bella as well." If looks could kill then Sam would be overkilling Jake.

Jake shivered as his mind and body took in the order and then took a deep breath to figure out how to explain it without getting himself either killed or in more trouble. "Bella came over to repair our friendship and to get an update about our mission. I told her about how we were doing so far on the mission. Then Bella was thirsty so I went to the kitchen and got her a drink. Sabbie knocked on the door and Bella answered. They chit chatted about who each other was till I came back out. I will admit that I completely forgot about the picnic that I promised Sabbie. I suggested that Bella could join us and then Sabbie snapped." Jake looked over at Sam to see his reaction to the story.

"Ok… but Jake tell me why you are still not telling us about your connection with Bella and why you still keep it." Sam stated to Jake and gave him a stern look.

Jake took another deep breath before telling them the reality. He still cared for Bella, in the way he was supposed to love Sabbie, and Jake did not want to see his childhood friend turn into a vampire. "She is my childhood crush and I still care for her. Bella represents my life before I changed. I cannot bear seeing her get changed into a vampire and being with that sparkly bloodsucker. We have too much chemistry for me to just give it up for Sabbie. I might still love Bella." The rest of the pack's chins were hanging. To them (except for Sam) viewed her as one of the hottest girls from La Push.

Sabbie looked at Jake in total disgust. Mentally thinking why this had to happen to her of all the imprintees in the 'pack'. "Jake…answered this question... why does Bella not know who I am and the importance of our relationship. She stated that she had no clue and that you never mentioned me to her." Sabbie curled up closer to Emily and mentally praying that Jake could give her a decent answer. Sam quickly added that Jake had to tell the truth to everyone.

"After you left, Bella asked me who you were. I told her that you were Sam's little sister and that I imprinted on you. However, I may have lied when it comes to the status of our 'relationship'." Sam started to show signs of getting angry but told Jake what he meant by 'lying' of the status of their relationship. "Um… I told Bella that towards Sabbie 'I had to be loyal to her, be her best friend, and never hurt her and there was nothing romantic about it'. Sam just walked outside shaking while Sabbie went upstairs in tears. Jake followed Sam outside knowing he was about to get his butt whooped.

The rest of the pack sat there in the living room while Emily went to the kitchen to make more drinks and snacks for everyone (it's her way with dealing with these situations). Leah sighed and decided to try to talk to Sabbie so she went upstairs. After climbing the stairs, Leah knocked on the door and told Sabbie to let her in. Also that no one else was there. Slowly the door opened and there was Sabbie crying her eyes out. Sadness and depression was the aurora anyone would pick up if they were looking at her. Leah stepped into Sabbie's room and joined her on the bed.

"Hey Sabbie…I know you are hurting believe me I know what you are going through. I went through the same thing with your brother when he imprinted on Emily and then just dumped me right out of the blue." Leah grabbed her 'little sister' into a big and powerful hug.

"Leah…can't breathe…" Sabbie quickly tapped Leah's shoulder to be able to breathe.

"Ops…sorry about that. I am still getting use to the strength that comes with the change. Any way Jake is still dealing with the whole changing thing as well as other stuff too."

"What stuff is he dealing with other than what he just confessed…maybe I can help him? I could be a support system to him or something."

"Well…I'm not supposed to tell you but I will only if you keep your mouth shut ok?" She was looking at Sabbie for some sign of confirming it. After feeling satisfied she continued. "Jake is supposed to take over the pack because he is the rightful heir. The dope figures that if he could get Bella to fall in love with him then she won't want to become a bloodsucker and he won't have to kill her. Also there is another bloodsucker with very bright red hair coming around these parts trying to kill Bella as well so she needs protection when the vegan bloodsucker aren't around. That's why she must have been over at Jake's house. The pack also has to protect the tribe from the red headed bloodsucker. Now promise to keep all of this hush… hush." Leah gave her one more hug and left her alone.

Sabbie just lay on the bed wishing that she could have been another pack member's imprintee. Life would be so much simpler. She thought to herself that maybe she had overacted to Bella joining them on the picnic. At the same time, however, Jake should not have lied about what it means to imprint on some one. Maybe overtime Jake will begin to explore the realities of their relationship.

Sabbie went back down stairs to find Jake had a black eye, courtesy of her brother. Sabbie and Jake both apologize to each other about the fighting, Bella, and not respecting each other needs. The pack looked relieved. It was one ongoing fight that the pack did not need at this current time. They still had to get the red-headed bloodsucker and needed everyone at their peak game.


	14. Regaining Life

Chapter 14: Regaining Life

I do not own any characters except Sabbie, Zyanya, and Moema

Sabbie slowly accepted the fact that Jake and the others were not always going to be around do to their 'work'. So she decided to get back involved with clubs and activities that she had previous been in before Sam's disappearance and her mother's suicide. Before everything she had been on the cheerleader/dance team, a choir singer, and finally member of the yearbook (she would take the photos that were published within the book). After the death and disappearance, all of them gave her some time off to recover emotionally before they would allow her back onto the teams. However, recently they wanted answers as to if she was coming back.

After waking up she rushed downstairs to get some breakfast from Emily before class. Sabbie found Emily finishing cooking her breakfast. "Good morning Emily. I am going to be staying after school today." She began eating while Emily was looking at her with a stink eye.

"Sabbie, why would you want to stay after school?" Emily stated with desperately trying to hide her anger. For Emily it was easier to do all of the chores if the imprints helped out.

"I use to be a member of different clubs and activities. I want to be a part of them again. It will keep my mind busy especially since the packs been working almost 24/7 on this vampire hunt. I do not see why they would have any issues about it." Sabbie quickly finished her breakfast started to grab her backpack when Emily grabbed the handle of it.

"I know Sabbie but your brother will feel a lot better if you went straight home after school and not do those after school activities. Plus also, I need your help in taking care of them. I can only do so much by myself. I am not going to demand that you come home right after school but I am highly recommending it. "Sabbie just kissed Emily on the cheek and left for school in her car.

At School

At La Push High, Sabbie was one of the most popular girls in school. Teachers, students, and staff would all 'hi' or 'what's up'. Sabbie arrived at her locker and grabbed her books for the morning classes which some of them were not her favorite. She liked her English, music, and social sciences classes but they were in the afternoon. Right now she had the Mathematics, Science, and the only bearable class gym. She normally like gym but this semester she had a**whole for a teacher. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around and saw Kim.

Kim's locker is a couple down from Sabbie. Kim was that annoying girl that overworked at trying to be friends. She was also part of the invisible crowd that never participates in anything. Basically, she is the complete opposite of Sabbie. Since Sabbie was Sam's sister and Kim became Jared's imprint, she got the stupid idea that they could become friends which was never going to happen. Unlike Kim, Sabbie had to deal with the fact that Jake might still love Bella and her big brother, who is her only biological family left, were out there constantly fight the red-headed bloodsucker. Even before all of this pack business Kim would try to get the two of them to be friends.

"Hey, Sabbie! So do you think that you can give me a ride back to your house after school? Also do you want to join me for lunch today?" Kim looked like an excited puppy that Sabbie was going to have to shoot.

"Um…No. I'm staying after for cheerleading practice and choir rehearsal. Second, the pack is not here so I do not want to sit next to you at lunch. I will be with my real friends." Sabbie stated and grabbed her books and headed off to class.

In her first class, Chemistry, her best friend, co-captain of the cheerleading/dance team, and fellow member of the choir; Zyanya was in the class as well. Sabbie entered in and went over to their desk. Zyanya hugged her.

"So Sabbie…are you coming to practice today? We all miss you and your killer vocals and dance moves. Plus today, they are taking the yearbook photos." Zyanya gave her the puppy pout that get anyone to do her bidding.

"Yeah I will be there. I am finally starting to feel better and I missed you guys. I just need to pick up my uniforms from the coaches." Sabbie felt a strange feeling inside of her. For once in a long time she actually felt happy like she had something to look forward too.

At lunch time in the Cafeteria

Sabbie grabbed her usual lunch, a salad with a fruit smoothie and a yogurt. Walking into the cafeteria felt different. For once she was not forced to sit with other members of the pack nor their imprints. Suddenly a 'Sabbie' brought her back to the present. It was her other friend Moema and Zyanya. She rushed over and sat down with them. It felt great to back with them.

"So Sabbie what the hell has been going on? For the past three months you were hanging out with those creepy but hot looking guys. What's the deal?" Moema asked Sabbie.

Sabbie looked stunned. She knew that the truth could not be told. If she did it would make her look like a lunatic still recovering from the grief. "They work for my brother so I have gotten closer to them. Jared is dating someone so he is unavailable. Jake and I are really close friends…"

"So are you trying to tap that? I would not mind doing Paul…he is after all the school's man whore." Sabbie just turned red in the cheeks. She had no idea how to answer that question. Part of her wanted her and Jake to be like that but the other part of her knew what realty had for her.

Kim all of a sudden appeared at Sabbie's side and began to sit down. The girls that Sabbie was hanging out with got up and left. But before that they gave Sabbie a stink eye telling her she had to come with them. Sabbie just took a deep breath and got up and left Kim at the table.

Beginning of After-School Programs

Kim had left school exactly at the same time the bell rang for dismissal. Sabbie, on the other hand, got her cheerleading uniform and headed towards the gymnasium for practice. Most the squad was there and was warming up in various ways. All of the girls and the couple of guys that were on the squad all welcome Sabbie with open arms and told her that they missed her. Sabbie just smiled and told the team that it was time to practice their routine for the big football game between La Push and Forks (the teams were huge rivals).

After practicing the routine, Sabbie saw that it was almost time for choir to meet up and practice their songs for their own competition. She dismissed the squad and began to gather her stuff when suddenly a chill went up her spine. Sabbie turned around and looked but no one was there. Imagination can be a fickle thing and apparently it wanted to play tricks on her today. She though it was because she was disobeying Sam's order about 'no more after school activities' and expected one of the pack members to be there and drag her home. Sabbie just shook it off and told herself to focus for the choir practice.

The choir practice in the auditorium. The mixed choir could do a wide range of music and dance. They were like the real life vocal adrenaline on _Glee _except they did not purposely overwork their students that they either died or collapse from exhaustion. Once again as Sabbie was running through the numbers she felt like that someone was watching her. A couple of time she missed her cues to do certain moves or singing. After two hours of practice, the teacher/advisor decided it was time to call it quits for today and the group was coming along really well. Our next competition should be in the bag. It was going to be happening in late-winter to early spring.

Heading Home That Day

Since everything was done Sabbie figured that it was time to face the music. She knew that half or most of the pack was going to be ready to kill her but won't. Sabbie figured that Sam and Jared would be the maddest at her for this little stunt. Boy was she right! She drove home and saw Sam and Emily there on the front porch. Sam's looks were sharp enough to cut down trees.

"You are in so much trouble. Get in the house and sit down at the table. NOW!" Sam opened the front door. Inside was the pack, imprints (including Kim), and the elders of the tribe (Jake's Dad, Leah and Seth's Mom, and Quil's Grandpa). She felt screwed and not in the good way.

"Ok…what I did was wrong in terms of treating Kim kinda like crap… but I want to say that I am entitled to live my life before any of this shit happened. I missed hanging out with my normal friends…doing normal stuff. I need the music and cheer just to get me through the day. It helps me grieve over my Mom. So come on Sam deliver whatever punishment you want to give to me because no matter what I am still going to be a member of the cheer/dance squad and my choir." She was trying to stand tall but only met up to Sam's mid chest. He just stood there in silence for a moment. Sam murmured to her to go upstairs and wait for her punishment. Sam sighed as she went up the stairs and waited her fate.

"Ok pack. What should we do about my little sister? She is going to be making this a harder mission than it has to be. We cannot watch over her and chasing the red-haired bloodsucker. Plus, she should have not treated Kim the way she did. Yet, I understand where she is coming from about wanting her normal life back…cause I know that each of you would want your lives to be normal again. So any suggestions on a suitable punishment?" Sam was looking around even more so towards the elders as they were parents and would understand Sam's dilemma.

"Sam…normally I would say ground her but she is not going to listen. Maybe make it she has to be able to keep up with everything, including pack issues, and overwhelm her to the point that she decides on her own terms to leave these extracurricular." Sue stated in a motherly tone towards him. The others seemed too murmured in agreement to what she was saying. Everybody knew that Sabbie had the temper of a wolf without the transformation aspect.

Sam thought that had been the best suggestion of the night and decided to add in punishment for grounded on the weekends and extra chores. He figured that will make it quicker in terms of getting his sis to quite these activities. She needed to grow up and face the music just like the rest of them she will never be able to leave the area unless Jake came along which right now would be impossible. Her college dreams were flushed down the toilet as well. Sam hated to have been the crusher of dreams especially to his little sister but he had to parent Sabbie since it was just the two of them. Also her dreams were destroyed the moment Jacob imprinted on his sister. He decided it was time to deliver her punishment that Sue and he created.


	15. Team Sabbie versus Team Jacob

I do not own any of the characters except Sabbie

Chapter 15: Serving Time

To everyone's surprise Sabbie was handling all of the chores, schoolwork, and her personal activities quite well. She was always prompt in terms of the curfew Sam was trying to enforce onto her. Sabbie would go through the motions of attending the bonfires and parties at the beach. There was still the issue of Kim that had to be worked out. Jared was recommending that Kim be added to the cheer/dance team or the vocal choir. So Jared was constantly bugging Sabbie about it.

"Come on Sabbie let Kim try out for either cheer/dance or choir teams. It would really boost her self-esteem and can't your teams use another member. As the captain you have complete control of who makes the team or to find replacements for hurt members." Jared was talking through the food that was in his mouth.

"First, Jared can you please chew your food then you can talk to me. Second everyone at school knows that Kim lacks the hand-eye coordination that you need in those two teams. So it would be impossible for me just to add her in without everyone wondering what is going on. She also does not have a singing voice. Plus what do I get with her being on my teams?" Sabbie was eyeing Jared in a curious manner.

After taking a swallow, Jared looked around to make sure that neither Sam nor the others were around before stating his true desires. "We both can benefit from it. I can get time off from pack duties to take the two of you home. While you can get on Sam's good side again and maybe he will ease up on your punishment. It would just be easier if you and Kim could get along as friends. I know that it might be a challenge but if you work with her she could be really good. I know that I'm not an unbiased judge. So please just think about it." Jared got up from the table and left for his rounds.

Sabbie sat at the table and thought about what Jared said. What he said was true. Sam would ease up on his restrictions on her. Sabbie's only dilemma was Kim's lack of talent. There was no way the rest of the choir or squad would buy that Kim had talent. She was going to have to think about this for a while.

Suddenly, the rest of the pack and the other imprints came in. Emily had been grocery shopping with Kim and Claire. Sam, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Paul, Collin, and Brady came in after training or doing their runs.

"Why is Jake not with you? I though he had training today?" Sabbie said in a quizzical manner.

"He skipped training today. Jacob is in trouble with me for that. He'll have double the training tomorrow." Sam stated in a blunt tone.

"I thought that I saw him head to Forks with Bella. No clues as to where they went." Collin stated it in a way that made it seem innocent to him and Brady but everyone else knew more than the two of them.

To calm down Sabbie was making a fist with her hands and then unclutching them. Sam shook his head in disgust and anger at the fact that Jacob skipped training for Bella. Amongst the members of the pack it was split into two teams; Team Sabbie (which included Sam, Paul, Leah, the other imprints and Jared) and Team Jacob (Embry, Quil, and Seth) (Collin and Brady were the newest members of the pack and do not know the full story about this love triangle). Sabbie then left the house and decided to head over to the Black household.


	16. Confronting Vampires

Chapter 16: Meadowlands

I do not own any characters except Sabbie.

Sabbie pulled into the Black's drive way and entered the house. Billy had told Sabbie that Jake went over to make up with Bella. Apparently the two of them were going hiking to find a meadow in the woods. Sabbie took a deep breath and said that it was no problem and thanked Billy for his time.

Sabine wanted to confront the two of them together. She figure that hiking into the woods would be perfect. After a quick stretch of her muscles and joints, Sabbie marched into the woods with sheer determination. She kept at her pace for over a couple of hours till finally she found the meadow.

The meadow was nothing of its former glory. The grass was dead. Trees looked rotten and there were no signs of life. It gave the impression of the beginning of a horror film. Sabbie looked around and could not understand why they would want to come here of all places if they were going to cheat on her.

Back at the Uley home

Sam was beginning to panic over his sister again. In a fit of rage she disappeared. He had no way of connecting to her. Emily and Sam sat on the sofa worrying between the two of them. It amazed them that Sabbie had not changed into a wolf herself. As the two of the coped with figuring out where she went, the phone ranged. Sam picked it up. It was Billy on the phone. Billy was trying to update Sam about his sister. Billy had told Sam about Jake and Bella adventure to some meadow in the woods and how it looked like Sabbie was going to confront the two of them.

"Thanks for the heads up, Billy." Sam shook his head and took a deep breath. "Em, I have to inform the rest of the pack about Sabbie possibly being lost in the woods. I might not be back till late so do not wait." Sam kissed Emily and then headed out. Within a few minutes a wolf howl could be heard with multiple others replying to the initial one.

Wolf's Meeting Place in the Woods

Sam rushed to the meeting place that the wolves meet. His mind was going a mile a minute with every possible outcome that could possibly happen to his little sister. Within minutes of his initial howl other members of the pack arrived. All of the other wolves that were there were wondering what was going on. Jacob was one of the last ones that arrived.

"Hey Sam. What's going on?" Jacob asked even though part of him felt that he might have been the cause of all of this.

"My little sister is missing in the woods. Apparently, she wanted to confront you, Jacob, while you were with Bella trying to find some meadow." Sam mentally snarled at Jacob. The rest of the pack were panicking about Sabbie, anger towards Jacob, and Jacob was trying to calm down the pack.

"Bella and I changed our plans and we went to the marshes. I had no knowledge that Sabbie was coming over…" Jacob stated. However, the pack felt that there was more to the stories then he was sharing.

"Why is it that everyone in this pack feels as if you are hiding something, Jacob? Tell us the entire truth" Sam commanded at Jacob. The weight of the order forced Jacob to lie down on the ground. Running throughout each member of the pack was Jake's afternoon with Bella. First, Jacob took Bella to the marshes where he proclaimed his love for her. Then Jacob showed that he kissed Bella. Afterwards, Bella threw a right hook into Jacob's jaw. The entire pack stood around in shock and even more anger radiated towards the russet colored wolf.

"We will deal with this later. First let's find Sabbie." Sam stated in an indifferent voice.

Middle of the Woods (Sabbie POV)

As Sabbie was walking around in the woods the sense of dread filled her. Before the reality of shape-shifts and vampires, Sam use to scare her with ghost stories and such. But now with reality there was a sense of real danger to her. She constantly checked her surroundings. The forest was dull, gray, and the part of the horror film where the bad guy would be chasing the hot girls through the woods.

Suddenly, a swishing sound crept around Sabbie. In front of her stood a woman in her mid-twenties with well-defined red hair. The woman stopped for a minute to analyze her potential prey.

"You smell like one of those mutts that is always chasing me. Yet if you were one of them then you would have changed by now. So I'm guessing you are a relative or girlfriend to one of them. Am I correct by assuming this? Well since you are going to die then I should be polite and let you know my name. It's Victoria." Victoria smiled as she rapidly appeared behind Sabbie, grabbing her by the throat.

Sabbie was silent as she was too stunned to say anything. Her mind was going a mile a minute. It kept going back and forth between Sam and Jacob. An occasional other member of the park would appear but it was mainly focused on the two of them. Her inner gut toward her that she was going to die, alone in the woods, and a miracle would have to happen for her to survive this. There was no way she could outrun a vampire. She prepared to accept death and the cruel hand that fate dealt her.

Victoria was about to bite into her neck when a fierce growl came out of nowhere. Sensing the danger that Victoria was in she threw Sabbie into the tree with such might that Sabbie passed out from the sheer force. Before she passed out Sabbie saw a big black paw in front of her.

Back at the Uley's house

Sabbie started to slowly wake up to a head splitting migraine. One of the wolves had placed her onto the couch with a blanket. She was trying to remember what had happened. The only thing that she could remember was the red eyes and hair that the vampire had. Sabbie began looking around the living room wondering where the pack was or the other imprints.

Emily peak out from the kitchen to check on Sabbie. "Hello sleepy head. How are you feeling? You scared your brother badly yesterday and possibility surprised Jake." She handed over the pain relief meds to the sixteen year and a glass of water.

"Can you fill me in a little? I remember everything till I was thrown into something." Sabbie asked after taking the meds.

"The pack found you in time to rescued you but only after that bloodsucker threw you into a tree and was about to bite you. However as an imprint to imprint and future sister-in-laws there is something I feel that you should know about yesterday and Jake. Remember you went looking for him and Bella in the meadows, well instead they went to the marshes and Jake kissed Bella. Your brother was fuming about it last night. He did not mention how serious it was but I felt that you had the right to know." A ding went off from the kitchen and Emily went to check her food.

Sabbie just sat on the couch in pure silence. She could not believe that Jake did it again, except this time was with psychical connection as well. He kept rejecting the imprinting for what a pasty, whining, average looking girl. She just buried her faced into her hands and started to cry.

As the crying began the pack returned from their meeting. The pack was somewhat worried at Sabbie's reaction. They each crept into the house with Sam coming in last. After greeting Em, Sam sat next to his little sis.

"Sabbie that red-head leech is after Bella and now you too. To make it easier for the pack, Bella is coming over every day that the Cullens cannot protect her." Sam looked at his sis with an apologetic look. The others looked at her with the same expression. All of them were scared about all of this. Sabbie looked around and wondered where Jake was.


	17. Date Crasher

Chapter 17

I don't own any characters except Sabbie

Doing one of her many chores, grocery shopping, she ran into a guy who went to Forks High. They had flirted in the international food aisle. After ten minutes of talking with him, Sabbie agreed to go out with him. She was determine to teach Jake a lesson that she was not going to sitting on the sidelines waiting forever.

Sabbie was getting really for that date tonight. She was doing her hair in a soft curl/wavy style that laid on her the right way. The outfit was a boat collar black dress that was hugging the curves in the right way. Sabbie attached a matching set of earrings and necklace to her ensemble. Simple and tasteful makeup was done. After examining herself, she decided it was time to head down and face everyone especially Sam and Jake.

As she climb down the stairs, she heard a few whistles (probably from Paul). Sam had to quickly swallow his snack before analyzing his little sis in horror. Jake was eyeing her like a little kid in a candy store. The imprints squealed in delight over the glammed up Sabbie.

"Where are you going Sabrina? You better tell me the truth" Sam was glaring at his over sexed sister. While others were whispering cat-calls at her. Paul was doing it at an audible level and Jake looked like he want to punch his fellow wolf.

"Well, Sam…I have a date and he will be here soon." Sabbie was putting on her coat and standing by the front door.

"With whom? It can't be Jake because he has patrol tonight." Sam was wondering what chaos Sabbie was creating.

"A guy I met in Forks. He is going to take me to a musical and dinner event. Tonight's performance is my favorite, _Phantom of the Opera_." Sabbie was saying with a cheerful attitude.

"You should not be going out with other guys even if Jake is being an ass about the way he has handled the imprinting." Sam was hoping that his sis would not cause more trouble for the pack. It was already hard enough getting the pack to work together (due to the Team Sabbie/Jake issue) but Jake being the strongest fighter could make it even more difficult. He needed the pack to function as a team.

"Sorry Sam but I am not cancelling this date. I am sick of just sitting on my ass crying over my pathetic, semi-forced, and neglected relationship with him." Sabbie was pointing at Jake who looked a little bit hurt by her statements. It was going to be one of those moments Sam was going to act as her father and not her older brother. He was about to open his mouth when Emily butted in.

"I think I hear your date pulling up, Sabbie. Please enjoy yourself. Not another word Sam we'll discuss this later." Emily stated in a polite manner while the others were shock at her taking charge of this situation. Sabbie just smiled and hugged Emily and then 'hugged' Sam and quick kiss on the check before leaving the house and meeting her date outside. "Don't wait up!" Sabbie had shouted.

(Jake's POV)

Jake was taking in deep breaths but it was not working. He got up and existed out of the house via the back door. The anger was getting the better of him and he transformed in the woods. Jake quickly raced to the front of the house to see who Sabbie's date was. Her date was apparently driving a suburban. Suddenly, Jake saw the dater and he wolfie moaned at who it was; Mike Newton that pasty ass white boy he had that weird group date with Bella before he had changed.

"You look amazing Sabrina. I brought these for you." Marshmallow was handing over a box of chocolates to my girl, then opening the door for her. The two of them got into the car and then drove off.

The russet colored wolf quickly chased the vehicle through the woods to the point where Forks and Port Angeles met. The unsuspecting couple were going to the Bella Italia, the fanciest place in the surrounding area. Jake shook his head in disbelief at the sight of this. Unfortunately, Jake did not take a suit with him when he changed.

Instead a giant russet wolf was hiding behind cars and the shrubbery that surrounded the restaurant. He quickly peered into the place to see where Marshmallow and Sabbie were. They were being sat towards the back of the restaurant where it was a little more 'private'. Jake focused with all of his might to hear their conversation.

(Sabbie and Mike's POV)

Mike and Sabbie were seated at a table that was towards the back of the restaurant. Mike pulled out her chair then sat in his as both of them were handed by their menus by their waiter, Andy.

"So what do you plan on having, Sabrina?" Mike asked in a gentle manner.

"I was thinking of ordering the penne al vodka. What about you?" Mike replied that he would most likely get the chicken pram. After that Andy returned and took the orders.

"So how's life on the reservation? I've heard you that you had a rough life."

"It's ok. My brother is a workaholic while trying to take care of me. Sometimes he can be annoying but I know that he means well. He the only biological family that I have left. My father left Sam and me when Sam was 10 and I was 5. Seven months ago we lost are mom when she committed suicide. Other then that my life is not that rough. So what year are you and what do you do in your spare time?" She wanted to be completely honest with Mike but knew that she could not talk about the wolves, vampires, or other crazy shit like that.

"Well I am a senior at Forks High School. Right now I am preparing for gradation and then eventually college in the fall. In the fall I will be attending WSU. Spare time is working at the store that my parents own. It's a camping store. In fact, we need more help maybe you can apply. We could spend more time together." Mike looked at her with puppy eyes.

"I will have to see about that. I already do so much." She was still balancing her life from her previous punishment that Sam and the pack dealt her. Sabbie was only putting on a show but she was nearing her breaking point.

Unknowing to the couple, Jake had changed back into human form, grabbed an employee's uniform and snuck into the restaurant. He knocked out their real waiter and went to the kitchen to get their food.

"Hey you're not Andy!" The head waiter questioned Jake. Jake lied and said that Andy had an emergency and had to leave. The head waiter brought the lame excuse and allowed Jake to deliver the food.

As Sabbie and Mike talked Jake arrived at their table with their food. Sabbie looked like she saw a ghost while Mike asked the new waiter why he looked familiar. Jake explained that they, him and Jake, went on that 'group' date with Bella and he was working here for some extra cash. Sabbie rolled her eyes at the blunt lie Jake was telling her date. Suddenly, the wolf part of Jake made him spill the chicken parmesan on to Mike's lap. After Mike yelped in pain, Sabbie quickly went over to try and clean up the mess that Jake caused. The management staff came out quickly to try and assess the damages. They quickly realized that Jake did not worked there. Jake gave a cheeky smile and then bolted out of the restaurant before anyone could catch him. The management decided to comp the dinner for Sabbie and Mike, who decided it was best to leave.

Back at the car, Mike and Sabbie were trying to figure out if it was best to see the show. In the end they decided to end the night. Mike drove her home and walked her to the front door. In a sheepish manner, Mike gave her a quick kiss on the lips. The he headed back to his car and stated that he would call her. In his point of view, there was something in this relationship to explore but for Sabbie she was not sure. However, right now there was a soon to be dead wolf to deal with.

Sabbie entered the house and found the other members of the pack and imprints sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Why are you home Sabbie? Did you date suck or did not go accordingly to plan?" Sam asked. He was afraid that he knew the answer already.

"Where is Jacob?" Sabbie looked at them with rage that was pulsing through her and her aura. The wolf-pack was scared because they had no clue what she wanted to do to Jake.

"Sabrina, why don't you tell me what happened outside?" Sam did not her phasing in the middle of the living room nor near the other imprints. Sabbie followed her brother outside and proceeded to tell him everything that Jake had done to mess up the date.

Jake had the balls to show up in the middle of Sabbie re-telling of the story to Sam. This only made thing worse. Jake and Sabbie decided to have a huge argument in front of everyone. The pack and imprints snuck onto the front porch to listen while Sam was trying to keep Jake calm and Sabbie from changing into wolf.

After an half hour of constant screaming between Jake and Sabbie, Sam had enough. He decree that Jake and Sabbie had to learn to get along so that the two of them, for right now, could be in the same room. Second, what Jake did tonight was wrong considering that Sabbie never sabotages his time with Bella yet at the same time Sam understood Jake's point of view. So Jake got double patrol for the next two weeks. Sam stated that the group should go in and finish the movie which included the date crasher and the victim.


End file.
